The True Story of Rose and Dimitri
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: When Rose goes after Dimitri she questions herself as to if its real or just a dream. If it is which one is it?


*********Author's Note:First shot at one hit story. Please tell me what you think.*********

The True Story of Dimitri and Rose

"Kto pobedit v etoy , dolzhny prekrasnyy konkurs? Budet li eta krasivaya molodaya ledi ili dzhentl'mena eto svirepyy?" (Who shall win this lovely contest? Will it be this beautiful young lady or this ferocious gentleman?) Spoke a man with black hair pale skin and blood red eyes as he stood in front of a group of more just like him.

A young lady looking about nineteen stood on one side wearing a beautiful blood red dress that wrapped around her neck and flowed to her knees having a rose like pattern on it and dragon wings tattooed on her back coming from her shoulder blades and flowed to her mid-back while having the blood red heels to match. She had a dark brown colored hair that was about shoulder length that was pulled back as her bangs cut over her left eye.

While in the other side there is a man standing with dark black hair very muscular looking like he works out every day wearing black pants and a black shirt showing off his muscles. His skin on the other hand was a pale white and his eyes were a bright blood lust red.

"O, moy dorogoy Roza vy dolzhny upast' na moyu ruku i stala moyey prekrasnoy nevesty , kak vy vsegda mechtali." (Oh my dear Rose you shall fall to my hand and become my lovely bride as you have always dreamt.) He spoke with a lovely soft voice. The same voice she always fell in love with.

"No, it is you who shall fall to my hand. You let me escape once which was your mistake. Now I'm here to take you. Even if it kills me." She said before charging at the one she once loved. Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri just smiled and dodged before grabbing her by her hand and threw her to the ground.

"Vy nichemu ne nauchilis' , chto ya ne mog uvernut'sya yest' vam Roza?" (You haven't learned anything that I couldn't dodge have you Rose?)

But little did her know that's exactly what she was wanting him to do. She kicked off the ground and kicked him right in the jaw with her heel giving her enough time to stake him. Only to her demise she didn't put it in the right spot. All it would do is wound him. But not enough to disable him. Just as she went for another attack he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Vy dolzhny poslushat'sya menya Roza. For Teper' ty budesh' moyey nevestoy. Moy sladkiy nevesty." (You should have listened to me Rose. For now you will be my bride. My sweet bride.) He said before sinking his fangs into her tan colored neck breaking into the vein instantly while the others cheered.

"Vy sdelali eto Dimka!" (You did it Dimitri)

"Teper' u nas yest' prekrasnyy voin prosto , kak samogo sebya." (Now we have a beautiful warrior just as yourself.)

"Nu posmotrite na eto . G-n Dimika imeyet sam zhenikh."(Well now look at that. Mr. Dimitri has himself a bride.) Nathan said as he stepped out of the shadows.

When Rose awake she looks around and sees nothing different. Looks just like her hotel room. But something wasn't right. She was very thirsty. She couldn't figure out why. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank it in seconds but that didn't make the thirst go away. She sat up and tried to connect with Vasilisa. But she was unable to do that either which told her something was really wrong. She got up and looked in the mirror and that's when she seen it. Her eyes were blood red. Her face so pale white. She was turned. She bite her wrist trying to wake herself up. But to her demise she was unable to wake herself from this horrendous nightmare she was living.

"Come on, Rose! Wake up. This isn't happening! This can't!" She screamed at herself when Dimitri walked into the room.

"Akh, moy prekrasnyy Roza. Ty prosnulsya. Prikhodite, my budem okhotit'sya vmeste segodnya vecherom." (Ah my lovely Rose. You are awake. Come we will hunt together tonight.) He held his hand out to her but she refused to take it.

"No, I will not go hunting. I am going to go back to the states. Back to the academy and figure out what is going on." She said as she grabbed her stake. "Come after me and I will kill you this time."

"Akh, moy prekrasnyy Roza. Oni ub'yut vas, yesli vy idete nazad. Vy bol'she ne yavlyayetsya dampir vy kogda-to , gde. Dlya vas seychas moya lyubimaya nevesta noch'. Ledi Strogi." (Ah my lovely Rose. They will kill you if you go back. You are no longer the dhampir you once where. For you are now my lovely bride of the night. Lady of the Strogi.)

She looks at him with almost hatred as if she wanted to truly kill him for what she had done. She took a deep breath and sighed before looking at herself in the mirror. Seeing him standing behind her. Just like they had always dreamt of having. She finally had him. And her freedom. Not having to worry about Vasilisa. Not the role of a guardian. Not worrying about what the council would say. Nothing but him and her. Forever. For eternity. That brought a smile to her face as he turned her towards him. Looking her straight in the eyes.

"Vy moy vechnyy zhenikh Roza. Dlya nikogda nichego ne izmenit." (You are my eternal bride Rose. For nothing will ever change that.) Then he leaned in and kissed her just as passionately as she always remembered.

"Dlya menya budet chest'yu Dimika. YA lyublyu tebya moy gospodin nochi." (I would be honored Dimitri. I love you my lord of the night.)


End file.
